The Original Main Eight
by I-LOVE-HAKU
Summary: Sure we've all read stories about 'the main eight' of Konoha. But,you probably didn't know that the're only the second main eight. See longer summary in my profile.
1. Prolouge

'The other main Eight', by: I-LOVE-HAKU

I-L-H, "Ok, here's the summary for my newest story. A basic it's-all-been-done-before, super fluffy, super boring InoXShika, HinaXNaruto, SakuraXSasuke, TentenXNeji story :) Don't ya wanna review? Don't ya wanna add this to your favoites list? Yes, everyone loves the same old... hey... Anko? Rin? Ah... what are you doing with those kunai?... What the! Gai-sensei? OUCH!"

Anko, "Muhahahahaha! We're in charge of this story now! We're sick and tired of those brats always gettin' Fic.s made for them, so we decided it's high time that the original, old school, main eight got a story!"

Kurenai (in a gangsta suit), "Ok I-LOVE-HAKU,you're gonna do what we tells ya. Ya, see. Yous gonna make a story 'bout me, Anko, Rin, Shizune, Kakashi, Iruka, Gai and Asuma. Ya, an' none o' dat yuri stuff, nida."

Me, "Um... Ah... what ever you say Yuuhi-sama..."

* * *

Stuff to know: This is slightly AU. They are all the same age and Shizune goes to the ninja acadamy with them. (I don't know much about Rin or Shizune, so bear with me.) Also, they are thirteen and don't graduate untill they are eighteen. Please excuse any spelling mistakes, OOCness, or wrong information.

* * *

Prolouge:

"How was shcool today girls?" asked Mrs. Yuuhi as she put out some snacks for the four friends.

"Tee-hee. Anko got kicked out early for breaking the dress code," said Rin.

"Yeah, she was trying to look sexy for Orochimaru-sensei," Kurenai laughed.

"BITE ME RED EYES!" Anko yelled.

"Oh, calm down Anko. Besides, I have, ah... Something I want to show you in my room," Kurenai mumbled.

Anko rolled her eyes and follwed Kurenai up the stairs. Rin turned to Shizune and said, "Hey, can you tell me the plan now? What did you and Kurenai, and the boys decided on?"

Rin smirked. This was going to be thier best prank yet. You see, the circle of eight friends hed a tradition of thinking up pranks to be pulled on one of them secretly. This time, the other seven had decided that it was Anko's turn to be pranked. Rin whispered the decided evil deed into Shizune's ear, then pulled away and said, "Isn't it great? Kakashi objected at first, but then Iruka was all, 'Shut up! You just don't like it cuz your in love with Anko!', then he turned bright red and agreed to it!"

The two bust out laughing and Anko and Kurenai came back down stairs.

"Hmph. I've seen your freakin' scrolls a million time Kurenai, stop braging all the time!" Anko yelled.

Kurenai smiled and winked at the other two girls, "Yeah, your right. So, we need to meet our parents at the school for that parent-teacher confrence, but I was thinking we could grab bowl of Ramen with the guys first."

"Ug, your such a pig Kurenai. But, well... I guess so..." Anko replied.

* * *

Sorry this was so short, but it was onlt the prolouge. Next: Chapter one- The confrence.

Review or I'll prank you! I don't own Naruto!


	2. Chapter 1: The Confrence

The Original Main Eight- Chapter One: The Confrence (P.S. Don't worry, Anko's Orochi crush won't last the whole story.)

* * *

The eight friends were sitting on the eight stools at the Ichiraku noodle bar. Anko was sitting inbetween Rin and Gai, and Kurenai was next to Rin. 

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Kurenai whispered.

"Of course! I got this from a very reliable sourse," Rin explained as she held up a small pill.

"Oh? Where did you get it?" Kurenai asked.

"Jiraiya-sensei," she answered.

"Ack! We're all gonna die!" Kurenai sighed. She then winked at Gai, to signal the first part of the plan. The distraction!

Gai poked Anko in the shoulder, and she turned to face him. "Um,... Anko? Did I ever tell you about my youthful trip to youthful, youthland? It was very youthful, and I belive every youth should see it!"

While Anko was distracted, Rin dropped the pill into her ramen. Anko growled at Gai and replied, "Did I ever freakin' tell you how freakin' much I've always freakin' wanted to punch you in your freakin' face!" She then turned back to face her ramen, and swallowed the whole bowl in one gulp. Shizune was giggling, and Kakashi looked depressed.

"So, um... How do you feel Anko?" Asuma asked.

"Whadda you talkin' 'bout A-suuuuuuuuuuuu-meh... -hicup!- It'sall goooooooooood...-hicup!-" Anko relied.

"Stage one, simulated drunkness, check," thought Kurenai.

"Alright everyone, we should head over to the school," said Iruka.

They all stood up, but Anko was swaying from side to side. Kakashi walked over to her and said, "Um... let me help you..."

* * *

Orochimaru-sensei and Anko's mother were already in her class room, when Anko walked in. 

" Yo! -hicup!- How's it hangin' mamma-saaaaaaaaaaaaan -hicup!- Whooooooooooo! Hahahahahahahahahahaha! -hicup!-: Anko said, slurring her words.

Anko's mother sweatdropped and said, "Um, Anko dearest, what's going on?"

"What's that ma? Ya say your wearin' a thong? -hicup!- Me too! Wanna see? -hicup!- Wahahahahaha!" Anko laughed.

Anko's mother looked mortified, and sat her daughter down in a chair.

"Er... Anko, I'm concerned about your grades. You recived a very low score on the test we took today," Orochimaru said to the two Mitarashi's.

"Ah! Tests, who needs 'em? -hicup- I ra-tha' be clubbin', yo! -hicup!- Bwahahahahahaha," Anko slurred.

This caused her mother to put her face in her hands, on the verge of tears. Outside, the other seven were looking through the window with binoculars.

"Alright," said Rin to the group, "The first stage should be wearing off, and the second should be starting."

"Anko," her mother said to her, "You were up really late last night, and you told me you were studying."

Anko, who's fake inebriation had worn out, said, "You belived that story? I was up shaving my legs so I'd look hot!" She then covered her mouth with her hand, in disbelief. Did she really say that? Well, it was ture, but why would she just blurt it out?

"Muahahahahahaha!" cakeld Kurenai, "Stage two, where you can only tell the truth!"

"Anko, do you take becoming a ninja seriuosly?" Orochimaru asked calmly.

"Well, all the stupid training really sucks. We do the same stuff over and over again,but, hey, at least it's better than being a hooker." Anko replied.

"MITARASHI ANKO!" her mother yelled, "I AM SHOCKED AND DISGRACED! IS THERE ANYTHING ELSE YOU'D LIKE TO SHARE? YOU MISCREANT!"

Oh no. Why'd she go and say that? "Welll,"said Anko,trying to hold her lips shut, " I sneak out every friday night, and go partying with the ANBU, I stole fifty dallars from your purse to buy new clothes, once, I snuck into Gai's house and cut holes in all of his spandex suits, I copy answers off of Rin on tests, and I made outwith Iruka on a dare!"

Mrs. Mitarashi passed out, Orochimaru's eyes did the O.o thing, Gai started crying, Rin looked mad, Kurenai was on the floor laughing, and Kakashi started pounding Iruka. Anko looked at her sensei, and ran out of the room crying. Outside, she was aproached by Gai, who said, "So it was _you_ who mutialed my youthful suits!"

Kurenai started snickering, for stage three would most definatly be the best one. The stage where you can't controll your body!

"Huh! So this was all your fualt? You idiots! I hate you all! Why I outta," yelled Anko as she made a fist with her hand, and aimed it at Gai's head. She was surprised though, when her hand, instead of hitting Gai, held his hand, and she started swinging aroung and dancing with him.

"Grrrrrrrrrr! I'm gonna kill you for this!" Anko screamed, as she switched to Shizune and dipped her. She then walked over to Kakashi and kicked him in the shins. Her hands were forming sighns, and it unleashed... The tutu no jutsu? Yes, Kakashi was now in a pink tutu, thanks to Anko's strange new jutsu.

"Uh! Uh... I gotta change," said Kakashi as he blushed and ran home.

Then, the worst thing yet happened. She jumped Gai, knocking him over, and started kissing him silly. "Yosh! Help me!" he screamed. Good thing Kurenai had her Camera on her! CLICK!

* * *

Sorry about the quick chap. The next will much longer, and it will be called: Love Triangle

Review or Gai will jump you! (Oh the horror!)

Kurenai (in a gangsta suit), "Yo! I-L-H doesn't own Naruto. Yous guys better not sue her!"


End file.
